


I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are never easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE 2013

**I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU**

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to interrupt!"  She gave Jiraiya a venomous look as Orochimaru walked away, her opportunity to get some 'private time' with her sexy teammate wreaked once more by her other obnoxious teammate.  Jiraiya just couldn't seem to understand, he was always showing up where he wasn't wanted, trying to get her attention.  She didn't want the clownish oaf,  she'd _never_ want him!  On the other hand, Orochimaru who she wanted more than anything... he didn't even seem to notice her attempts to gain his attention.

 

Jiraiya walked away from his fuming teammate, she had a foul temper and it was likely if he stayed near when she was like this she'd... well he didn't know what she's do, he never stayed around long enough to find out but he didn't doubt it would be something very painful... it was worth risking her fury though.  The only thing she could do that would really 'hurt' would be to intimately 'touch' Orochimaru.

 

Jiraiya found his teammate leaned against a tree not far away, hidden from Tsunade's view he stood smirking at Jiraiya.  "My how jealous you become..."

 

Jiraiya stopped before his lover and kissed him softly. "Why don't you tell her... why do you make me do this every time?"

 

Orochimaru smiled, "It's fun... the way you try to come up with a way to come between us... the anger and frustration on her face..."

 

Jiraiya sighed, "Yes.  Fun."

 

Orochimaru molded his sensual body against Jiraiya, licking up his neck to his ear and slowly tracing the rim.  Jiraiya trembled, "Oro you know how that arouses me!" 

 

Orochimaru drew back enough to grin wickedly, "Yes I do."  As Jiraiya embraced him and placed kisses over his pale throat, his lover continued the powerful tease. 

 

Watching his face as his finger traced Jiraiya's erection that now strained at the front of his pants urgently.  Teasing him until Jiraiya's cock throbbed with need, then slipping easily out of his grasp.  "I need to go... I will see you later."

 

Jiraiya nodded, trying to calm himself, he knew it would do no good to beg.  Oro loved doing this, leaving him shaking with need, teasing him until he was desperate for him... then walking away.  He watched his seductive beloved walk away, his eyes riveted to his peers firm ass, he swore every move that man made was a seduction. 

 

He drew a ragged breath, then looked down with resignation at the very noticeable bulge of his erection.  Orochimaru's playful teases happened quite often, it was without doubt why everyone always thought he was a 'perv'... it happened so often that he no longer blushed when teased about being a 'walking erection' or called a perv.  He hid his embarrassment under humor.  No one would guess how it shamed him.

 

Jiraiya had decided the best thing to do since his nearly perpetual erection was always on display was to start wearing a tunic over his shirt, the material draped down far enough to hide the fact he was aroused.  But the first, and only, time he wore it Orochimaru shook his head in mocking chastisement, "I may start to believe you don't want me... perhaps I should spend a bit of time with Tsunade..."

 

The next 48 hours were hell... Jiraiya almost wished he _had_ went to 'spend time' with Tsunade... Oro teased and taunted, not allowing his body to calm.  He never wanted to be in that much pain again, his body aching as hour after hour passed.  His lover subtly caressing his cock, whispering teases in his ear, licking his lips and even changing his clothes in front of him... by the time Oro allowed him to touch him he'd been reduced to crying in frustration and pain...

 

This delighted Oro and the sex they had was amazing, the erotic man writhing and moaning rocking wantonly into his thrusts and arching to take him deeper until he was finally allowed release.   Then teasing him erect and riding him hard and giving rapturous cries that were as big a tease as the divine grasp of his body... Even as amazing as the sex had been the memory of the long painful tease made him promptly throw his tunics away, he would not risk upsetting his lover again.

 

Jiraiya was showering after a mission when he felt his lover's silky touch.  Jiraiya moaned as the slender fingers wrapped around his reawakened erection, he'd been hard through most of the day, somehow his lover always knew when he was calming and showed up to tease him again.  His cock and balls ached from the constant tease and Jiraiya gave a pained whimper. "Please Oro... please don't tease." 

 

Oro released him his eyes lit with excitement.  "What will you do for me?  Jiraiya... _what_ will you give me for the pleasure of my touch... the feel of my tight ass enclosing your swollen cock... rocking back into your thrusts... crying out for you?"  Oro's finger traced the flushed head of his cock and Jiraiya whimpered again and breathlessly replied, "Anything Oro I will give you anything, do anything..." 

 

The ironic part was he loved Orochimaru so greatly that he did not need to be teased to make that vow, he _would_ do anything for him.

 

"Mmm..."  Orochimaru taunted, turning and laying back into Jiraiya's body rocking his hips to rub the temptation of his entrance against Jiraiya's turgid length, Jiraiya nearly sobbed his body shook at the desperation he felt.  "Anything... I'll keep that in mind."  

 

Oro looked back and purred, "Fuck me Jiraiya, I want you." 

 

As Jiraiya carefully pressed into the tight hold his lover bucked back, then pressed into the cradle of Jiraiya's hips seating his aching flesh in the almost painfully tight hold of his body.  Jiraiya moaned, Oro never allowed for slow passionate sex and this was not unusual.  "Fuck me Jiraiya, hard... I want to feel your balls pressed tightly to my body as you bury your huge cock in me!" 

 

Jiraiya gave a pained groan his lover's words a further tease he could not deny and he thrust rapidly into the taut passage moaning and crying out as Orochimaru bucked back into every thrust until he was pounding into his beloved and jarring loud cries of pleasure from him.  Embracing him tightly to his body and placing heated kisses over his pale flesh.  "Oro I love you!  I need you!  Only you!  I will do anything for you!"

 

As the other man lay back against him their bodies sated, Jiraiya caressed his Koishii's perfect body.  Oro shifted his hips and Jiraiya's gratified length slipped from the extraordinary rapture of his body.  He turned and gave him a wicked smile. "I will see you later... I think Tsunade is going to ask me to a movie..." as he walked out the door his words remained all too clear.  "Two of us in the dark theater... who knows what will happen... perhaps I'll let her kiss me." 

Jiraiya's heart fell, he quickly washed, he knew Oro would do it... even knowing how it would hurt him, Oro would do it just to taunt him if he did not 'interrupt' them... all the times he'd promised anything told him how greatly he loved him...  Oro never said it back.

\----------------------

END


End file.
